Talk:Team Recommendations/@comment-27228088-20151116045516/@comment-26272885-20151116202554
So no Cupid, or Aries? If I did miss them on that list those should definitely be on a number of your teams and if they aren't powerful enough, get them so, now... stop reading right now and work on them :). Hmmm, well... I think what you have at the moment is okay for raids, HBM, HT, and arena, but more on that below. You should probably split your LR and TD teams (technically yes, I know they're the same team, but you should reconfigure when doing them). For LR that team is fine, but for TD AC sucks. He is just too slow an attacker, and rarely ever ends up actually tanking. Given your level, I assume you're doing TD 3 or 4, so you might consider HQ to replace him as debuffing there can be handy to keep assets alive. Barring that, for pure dps, Immo is probably the best choice since he can continue to hit during stuns and your only other option in champ which is okay, but immo is probably better. In the long term, work on DD, SK, SB, and SM. Santa Boom pretty much eclipses Immo in every venue and is nasty in arena to boot. He can also arguably replace TG in most places, the only thing though is he is less predictable as a ranged attacker. DD is pretty much the free lane necessity right now for arena and is pretty good in LR too for his constant stuns, and SM is also strong in free laning and raiding as part of a ranged attack heavy team. SK is also pretty strong in a lot of venues, particularly if you can get him psyshield in arena (that pretty much turns him into the ultimate tank, pair that with 5/5 revite and you have a very powerful confrontation team head). None of them for you currently are up to snuff, but should be on your priority list for development. Now, if you have either Cupid or Aries, those automatically take the top spots on development priority as they are both really important (cupid a bit more so than aries as he's more versatile, but still both top tier). For specialty teams (HBD, TWG), Pixie is often needed so keep her up, but she's not a high priority. She can also be handy as a flying healer for those annoying expert dungeons with lots of hero traps, but that really requires her to have lots of skill level to count. Yours is currently pretty low for that (mine is at 6/10 and I still barely feel those heals from her, but in theory at least she can actually heal for more than druid at high skill, just not as many targets). HQ is also similarly helpful for her debuff. I assume from that 6/8 berserk you're going for 8/8 berserk on your PD. That's I would say his arguably his top talent (5/5 revite being the competition for that slot) so keep that up.